Winged Darkness
by Saiyurain
Summary: The light rises to the darkness, only to be consumed. Can they fly away from doom, or will they stay and welcome it? Eventual Hao x Lyserg.
1. Prologue

The Sun is fading. Down it falls past the horizon, shimmering in a storm of vibrant gas. Slowly, surely, it is disintegrating into an atom of immense pressure, crushing all that could possibly venture near it. Calmness settles on the surrounding villages, coating them with a fine layer of glass, and shielding their innocent eyes from the being shrouded inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Winged Darkness**

**Author: Novalight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Angst

Rating: T

Summary: The light rises to the darkness, only to be consumed. Can they fly away from doom, or will they stay and welcome it?

Pairings: Eventual Hao x Lyserg

Warnings: AU, cliché. Future violence, language, shonen-ai, OOC.

A/N: If you do not approve of any of the circumstances mentioned above then go back. Otherwise, enjoy reading! And constructive criticism and non-flame reviews will be greatly appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Cries of fear suddenly alighted the village one night. A harsh, lonely cry echoed through the streets, crawling and scratching, sending shivers up the spines of the dead that lurked around. A loud, thunderous crash resounded, startling the few who remained unfazed by the cries. Fear rebounded again and again, spreading from one vile being to the next. Screams of insanity soon followed, bearing the brunt of the vicious whirlwind of confusion. Not soon after, a ghostly white filled the sky, blocking out the last bits of light that reached the scrambling village. Remnants of silver coated the air, exploding like a supernova of gas when contacted.

Fear, pain, and insanity followed.

_The last one had arrived._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…


	2. Chapter I

Embers are dancing mockingly across scraps of wood, feeding on each individual shard, while lucid eyes gleam in cruel content within it.

Red.

Blood red.

Crimson, like the thrashing ocean when the setting star lights it on fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Winged Darkness**

**Author: Novalight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Angst

Rating: T

Summary: The light rises to the darkness, only to be consumed. Can they fly away from doom, or will they stay and welcome it?

Pairings: Eventual Hao x Lyserg

Warnings: AU, cliché, violence, language, shonen-ai, OOC.

A/N: If you do not approve of any of the circumstances mentioned above then go back. Otherwise, enjoy reading! And constructive criticism and non-flame reviews will be greatly appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I**

Two orbs of green darted back and forth, scanning the landscape for the faintest trails of life. They visited every crack, every shadow that they could find, willing any trace of life to shift. Searching through structures of wood, they found not breathe, but merely the corpses of decayed flesh and the stench of rotting blood. A figure scrunched up their nose in disgust before continuing on to the next structure. Once again, silhouettes of what once was living creatures littered the ground, their scent reeking out through layers of discarded cloth.

Scowling in annoyance, they flitted from house to house, each time just as unsuccessful as the last. As they neared the last house, something about it caught their attention right away.

It was burning.

Flames crackled through the air, threatening to grasp the nearest tree and consequently spread a wild spark through the forest. It flickered back and forth through the chill air, scorching it as it raged. But despite the heat of the fire, the figure was still freezing. They wrapped their cloak tighter around themselves, hoping to shield their tender skin from both the coldness of the air and the wisps of flame that kept flicking its tongue at them.

The figure glanced up at the building and narrowed their green eyes. A dull red slowing started to overtake the bright green in the core of their eyes.

Burning.

The night was starting to lighten, and there was not much time left before they had to leave. This just _had _to be the right place.

Grasping desperately at a crumpled piece of paper in their hands, the figure thought back to only a few years ago.

There had been a storm. A storm of tremendous velocity that ripped through the sky one day. No one had been suspecting it. No one.

There was a child at that time, only of 6 years, that had been sleeping peacefully, drenched in the pale beauty of the moon. His messy green hair spilled across the pillow, surrounding his head in a sea of green. On his face was a small smile, as though everything were perfect in the world.

Not too far away, there was a boy of similar age. He had dark brown eyes that gleamed in the dark and brown hair that hung loosely over his white robes. Yet this child was not sleeping, and instead, rode on the shoulders of a humungous creature that was bathed in a red fusion of energy. Said creature stood just on the outskirts of the tiny village, as though awaiting for just the right moment.

Those that had been unfortunate enough to wander outside at this time at night widened their eyes in shock upon seeing the beast. After which, they rushed through the whole village, screaming and pointing frantically at the immense creature.

Soon, most of the village's population was scrambling out of their houses, carrying pitchforks, rakes, and just about anything that could possibly harm someone. Their voices joining together in shouts and screams, creating a horrid hum.

One angry voice rose above the rest.

"What the hell do you want, monster! Go back to the hell where you belong!"

Shouts of agreement joined in, raising the hum to a moderate pitch.

Suddenly, a stream of fire spewed out of the creature's hands, alighting the houses it reached. More screams erupted from the villagers, watching with horror as the houses came crashing down with those that had unfortunately decided to remain inside at the time.

The boy atop the monster watched in amusement at the varying degrees of paleness that splotched the faces of those beneath him. One man in particular was rushing towards the disintegrated buildings, screeching horrendously. The boy scowled at his back, and without warning, the beast brought down his massive hand and crushed the man in an instant, almost smirking as the man's last cries were cut off.

There was a wild fear in the people's eyes now, almost as though they had no more control over themselves. And as one, the crowd suddenly surged forwards in a mad rampage, wielding their weapons of choice out in front of them. They slashed blindly at the beast, not even noticing that with each attempt, no wound was being inflicted upon the creature.

Chuckling, the boy watched in amusement at the rage and desperation each person showed, not noticing that they were only causing themselves more pain.

Oh well.

The creature lifted its legs up and kicked away those that were nearest, sending them flying. Next, it unleashed a tornado of flames, incinerating those that were not already dead.

The boy grinned.

Now it was time for him to have some fun.

He leaped off of the beast's shoulders, conjuring a sword, and sliced neatly through one of the unlucky few remaining.

The blood splattered across his robe, soon drenching it in a dark red.

Now, to find his target.

He raced soundlessly across the burning rooftops, mercilessly cutting down those that stood in his way.

Human after human fell to his sword, eyes wide in fright.

The boy smirked in a sense of satisfaction.

It was almost as good as before.

Nearing his target's house, he suddenly jumped nimbly off of the roof, planning to ambush them in their house- unless they were already dead of course…

The boy slipped in through the opened window carefully, placing his feet softly on the old floorboards.

'Careless.

And stupid enough to leave the window open like that.'

The cool breeze of the wind filtered into the worn-down house and caught on a piece of fabric, ruffling it slightly.

There he was.

His target lay there on the bed, eyes closed in a peaceful manner, radiating an innocent aura. Their hair lay sprawled across a white pillow, twisting and turning in an odd design, while their skin was a pale white, as though an ethereal light had shone down upon them.

The boy crept over to the sleeping figure, and fingered the hilt of his sword.

Perfect.

Deft fingers reached over to turn the young boy on his back, wanting to see the boy's last expression. The boy placed his hand on the sleeping figure's chest, holding them down in place.

He lifted up his sword which shined brightly in the luminance of the moon, then whispered,

"Wake up…"

With a slight groan, the boy's eyes fluttered open in slits, revealing bright green eyes. He stared up at the boy above him, wondering what had happened. The other boy had long brown hair that was brushing against his cheeks, and dark brown eyes that looked almost to be black. But, there was something about him. Something about that other boy that just didn't seem right. Then, he raised his gaze to the sword that gleamed above his head, gripped in the other boy's palm. Suddenly, in realization, he quickly reverted his gaze back to the boy, eyes wide in fear. He opened his mouth as though to scream, but only a soft gasp escaped.

The other boy smirked in pleasure, pleased at his response.

The sword plunged through the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…


	3. Chapter II

**Title: Winged Darkness**

**Author: Lyi**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Angst

Rating: T

Summary: The light rises to the darkness, only to be consumed. Can they fly away from doom, or will they stay and welcome it?

Pairings: Eventual Hao x Lyserg

Warnings: AU, cliché, violence, OOC.

A/N: Sorry about the wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II**

The sound of steel slicing through flesh resounded throughout the room.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Then, there was a dead silence, save only for the sound of blood falling steadily to the floor.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound of metal retracting from flesh resounded throughout the room, making a rather loud squelching sound.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"So… you're the one they've been looking for…" he whispered, carefully not breaking the atmosphere that had settled in the quaint little room. "Maa… how lucky!"

Where the other boy had been laying moments ago was now replaced by a pale figure encased in a veil of translucent feathers. They had the same green hair as the young boy, though it was of a lighter shade, and the majority of the hair hung loosely over their face, hiding the features of the figure's face in the shadows. A few rays of moonlight flitted in the room, personifying the fragileness of the still creature, as though making him seem as though he was a statue made of stone, albeit a glowing one.

The fire mage felt a smirk flit across his face.

---

_The last is a being of kindness._

_The purity in their hearts dwells in an enclosure of love._

_Soft hair will they have,_

_As mossy as the reflection of water,_

_And with skin as pale as the flesh of the dead._

_Jewels of emerald reside in storms of ire,_

_While eyes nimble seek out the truth of blood._

_Wings of the melodious wind will cry out,_

_Reaching for the sky._

_Dancing paws will race across the threshold,_

_Diving into the darkness._

_The demons will seek them out._

_The angels will seek them out.  
_

_Demons, of vileness, claw at the trails of feathers fallen._

_Angels, of purity, grasp at the trails of blood spilled._

_The demons will seek them out._

_The angels will seek them out.  
_

_Three paths can they take._

_One can they fly._

_One can they fall._

_One will they break their heart of kindness._

_The demons will seek them out._

_The angels will seek them out.  
_

---

His eyes turned a feral glint, and then, with one fluid motion, he had disappeared.

---

The sun rose into the slowly brightening sky. Beams of golden light radiated from it and swept across the flourished landscape, bringing life to the sleeping world. Clouds drifted aimlessly across the endless sky, depicting pictures of rogue fairytales formed from the minds cluttered with imagination.

The animals awoke to the warm light, letting the rays brush its gentle fingers across their eyelids before they opened, soaking in the warmth. The plants tilted their heads towards the Sun, bathing in the golden light, while the humans rubbed their eyes tiredly, trying to shield their fragile eyes from the harsh glare of the morning Sun.

All in all, it was basically a normal day for everyone. No one noticed the missing townspeople of that one village. No one noticed the eerie silence that seemed to ride on the wind. No one noticed that some of the people that they had known, or even had been friends with, were gone. It was like they had never existed before.

He was crouched in a feral position on his bed. His normally bright green eyes were wide and fearful, glancing around the room frantically ever now and then. And, if you listened closely enough, you would hear faint hisses seething out from between his clenched teeth constantly. It wasn't as though he mad. Oh no. He was furious.

Furious at him.

Furious at the one who had come barging into his room the other night, almost killing him. Furious at the one who had come tramping into the village he had called home, and massacred everyone in sight, then burning their belongings to the ground. Furious at the one that had killed his own parents.

That's right.

They're dead now.

All because of him.

_All because of him._

He thought back to what had transpired earlier, feeling an uncontrollable anger surge up at just the thought of it.

---

The sword plunged through the air, intent on embedding itself in his flesh.

His voice caught in his throat, and his breaths came out in short, rapid gasps.

And suddenly, his vision was filled with blinding white light.

Then, a sharp flash of pain buried itself into his back.

His sight blacked out.

His hearing numbed.

His mind shut down.

He panicked.

Suddenly, as though a plug had been pulled, all of his senses flooded back to him in a torrent.

Everything was frozen in time.

Everything was pitch black.

Only the searing pain kept him from losing his mind completely, giving him something to focus his thoughts on.

It felt like hours before the pain finally dulled into a throb, and eventually faded into the darkness that consumed him from all sides.

---

When he finally awakened, he couldn't remember what had happened, and only the flaring pain between his shoulder blades was the only indication as to the events that had occurred the only the night before.

Groggily, he rolled off of his bed and crawled around on the floor, before shakily getting onto his feet, and walking down the corridor to greet his parents and start his day.

He creaked down the corridor noisily, expecting to hear his mom call out to him with he cheery good-morning, and his dad sitting down at the table, reading a newspaper.

Just like every morning.

But all that greeted him was silence.

A dark, dreary picture of silence.

Tentatively, and a bit hesitantly, he called out into the empty void, hoping to hear a reply, or at least some sort of response, just to know that they were there.

Still, no answer greeted him.

'Well… maybe they're still asleep…' the rational part of his mind reasoned.

He stumbled back up the stairs, tripping over his own feet a couple of times in his hurry to get to his parents' room.

As he came upon the door to their room, he noticed, with a feeling of dread, that it was wide open.

He started to panic.

'They never leave their door wide open… they always closed it when they were sleeping…' So as to block out the light that filtered in through the window that was situated in the corridor.

His heart was racing by now.

He had to calm down.

Taking a deep breath, he waited until his heart had slowed down a bit, then ventured into the dark room.

---

They were there.

In the room.

I just couldn't believe it.

They were so still.

I thought…

I thought that…

I thought that they were dead…

And I was right.

---

Everything that occurred last night came back to him.

He shut his eyes tightly at the sudden onslaught.

And when he opened them again, the light that had emitted from the very core of his eyes suddenly disappeared. The now empty green eyes that were once filled with happiness were now a dull and faded hue of green, as though dead.

---

These lifeless eyes gazed out into the endless sky, quietly observing the tranquil scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hello. I have finally decided to continue on with this story. I know that it's been a really long time, and that it's most likely that no one is still following this story, but just in case anyone still is, I'm sorry about the large hiatus that this story faced. And also, thank you very much for that. After writing the first 2 chapters and the prologue, I completely forgot about it. After a year, I remembered that I still had to finish it, but realized that I had absolutely no idea what my plot was when I re-read it. I considered dropping it, then, and it's been over 3 years since I last updated it now.

I've been getting back into writing recently, though, so I've decided to try and pick this up once more. This time, though, I'll be posting up a revised version of it entitled "Novalight". So far, the idea is somewhat experimental and I'm not really sure if I'm going to finish it since I've got a lot of other things going on at the moment.

Once again, sorry for the long hiatus.


End file.
